


漫长告别

by ZHXXD_328



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Theseus Needs Many Hugs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHXXD_328/pseuds/ZHXXD_328
Summary: 这是一场从出生开始的漫长告别。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4





	漫长告别

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉tag打的不准确，这里甚至么有什么爱情...【逃走】

1\. 

忒修斯心急如焚。  
母亲从昨晚开始阵痛，只来得及嘱咐自己一句“别进来噢妈妈马上就带着他出来见你“便被木质大门阻隔住声音。  
将近一天过去，忒修斯每次都在房门被推开时满怀期待地抬头，但得到的只有母亲隐约的痛苦呻吟声以及那个不断擦汗的小个子医生与父亲的低声交谈声。除此之外便是父亲同他一样的焦虑又克制的来回徘徊的脚步声。  
直到一声细弱却清晰的婴儿啼哭将他从模模糊糊反反复复的梦境中惊醒。  
连滚带爬地挣扎出父亲为他裹上的毛毯，光着脚扑进兵荒马乱的临时产房，小心翼翼地攀上母亲的床沿。  
**哇噢。**  
“是啊，看看他。”母亲头发都湿透，眼神也浸在水里一样湿漉漉地望着被洗净血污的、被包裹在柔软织物里的、正练习着呼吸的柔软小脸。父亲拉开忒修斯背后的窗帘后转到床的另一边，俯身亲吻母亲的额头与贴在脸上的碎发。  
“我们在今晚居然拥有这样晴朗的夜空。”母亲轻声开口。月光温温柔柔地照亮她的脸与她怀中人的小脸。  
忒修斯回头，目光与一轮明月相撞。  
**哇噢。**  
难以想象一进入冬季就灰蒙蒙的英格兰能够拥有这样明亮圆满的冬月。 **“但它就是像我面前的这个奇迹一样出现了。”** 忒修斯托着腮帮子弯着眼睛想。  
“那么就叫你纽特好吗我的小家伙？”父亲的声音打断忒修斯的思考。  
“爸爸！我想我上个月争取到了他的取名权的！”忒修斯忍不住加大一点音量。“噢如果我没记错的话，你争取到的是中间名我的甜心。”母亲腾出一只手抚摸他的发顶。  
好吧。忒修斯没了脾气。“阿尔忒弥斯好吗？就像这月亮。”  
“当然。这很不错。也是这位美丽的神 ***** 保护了你平安不是吗。”父亲再次亲吻母亲。  
**忒修斯则探身亲吻脸上洒满月光的奇迹。**  
“好了忒修斯，你整整一天几乎没有睡觉。而明天你还得早起。”父亲直起身发出命令。  
忒修斯紧绷着脸，与父亲对峙一秒钟后还是无奈亲吻母亲的额头跳下床，一步三回头地离开。一只脚踏出门，忒修斯又忍不住转身回来。他再次攀上床沿，再次亲吻纽特的只与世界接触了一小会儿的覆着柔软毛发的额头。  
 **“再见，Artemis。”**

*阿尔忒弥斯也是丰产与孕育女神。

2.  
忒修斯悲痛万分。  
在他短暂人生的前8年，自能作梦起他几乎每晚都做自己在霍格沃兹挥舞魔杖或者打魁地奇的梦。在他短暂人生的后三年，他却经常梦见他举着阿尔忒弥斯快乐大喊“我不用去霍格沃兹啦！”。  
**啊。** 真是这样就好啦。忒修斯偷偷吸鼻子。  
明天就要去霍格沃兹了，这当然很令人开心。可是去了霍格沃兹就要过好久才能回来看阿尔忒弥斯，这令人非常伤心，悲痛万分的那种伤心。  
**啊。** 还有几个月才到圣诞节呢。忒修斯躺在床上扳着手指头。  
算来算去都是四个月。他每天晚上都扳着指头数这四个月。  
**啊。** 要是我多数几遍这四个月能突然少几天就好啦。忒修斯又吸吸鼻子。  
仲夏的天空从早到晚都是亮堂堂的。白天有太阳和太阳底下追着纽特四处跑的鹰头马身有翼兽，晚上有月亮和月亮底下睡得流一枕头口水的阿尔忒弥斯。  
**啊。** 今晚的月亮底下还有一个偷偷摸摸溜出房间的忒修斯。  
忒修斯蹑手蹑脚地摸进走廊，拧开纽特的房门。一绺红棕色卷发被一束月光照亮，它呈现出一种迷人的温柔光芒。  
**啊。** 忒修斯想。  
他轻手轻脚地挪到被月光照亮之所在，侧身坐在纽特身旁。十一岁的黑发小少年无可避免地挡住那一束溜出窗帘缝隙的月光。  
**啊。阿尔忒弥斯没被月光照耀时居然也闪着光。** 忒修斯发誓这是他今晚最后一次吸鼻子。  
明天清早父亲就要送他离开，那时候阿尔忒弥斯还在流口水噢。忒修斯恶狠狠伸手在纽特鼻子前虚拧一下，又无可奈何地撇撇嘴。轻手轻脚下床，蹑手蹑脚原路离开。一只脚踏进走廊，又忍不住回来。顾不得会把小朋友吵醒，忒修斯尽量克制动作幅度，亲吻纽特饱满额头。  
**“再见，Artemis。”**

3.  
忒修斯怒火中烧。  
纽特一言不发。  
办公室内气氛剑拔弩张。  
“咳。”邓布利多开口，“斯卡曼德先生，我对此感到十分抱歉。然而，决定无法改变。”  
大斯卡曼德先生愤怒地吸气，小斯卡曼德先生抬起头，抿着嘴唇向邓布利多点头以示感谢。  
**噢。** 你看看斯卡曼德家的大儿子居然变成了更失礼的那一个。忒修斯强忍抽出魔杖的冲动，跟着纽特离开。  
  
忒修斯盯着面前的被红棕色卷发遮住一点的始终不愿抬起的绿色眼睛长达一刻钟。  
“我不相信是你做的那个该死的土扒貂实验。”他终于开口。  
**噢。** 你看看忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生，令人尊敬的傲罗与大哥，居然在幼弟面前爆粗。  
阿尔忒弥斯绝不会伤害任何生灵。从他能够追着鹰头马身有翼兽四处跑起，他就不曾伤害任何生灵，哪怕只是一只护树罗锅或者地精。更何况这种可能威胁到同学的危险实验！他绝不会尝试！而最令忒修斯愤怒的正是这一点，绝不伤害其他生灵的阿尔忒弥斯却毫不在乎自己。明摆着不是他做的事他却坚持背下黑锅！阿尔忒弥斯或许真不在乎被退学会给他带来什么影响，但爸爸妈妈也不在乎吗？他的大哥也不在乎吗？他...  
忒修斯愤怒的思考被倏然抬起的绿色眼睛打断。  
**噢。 噢。**  
忒修斯的大脑被绿色的大写的噢挤满。  
“你知道，我并不适合在霍格沃兹，嗯，度日如年或者什么的...回来我能，更好地研究那些...”纽特艰难开口。  
“神奇动物。”忒修斯艰难开口。  
“也不全是。”  
“难道还有神奇植物吗？“  
**“还有不神奇的忒修斯。”**  
**噢。** 忒修斯觉得自己因为愤怒而涨红的脸真是，十分及时。  
“噢...我忘了。傲罗工作很忙吧。”纽特摸摸鼻子。  
**噢。** 忒修斯好想摇头，但事实按着他的脖子。  
“事实上...我现在就得走了。”忒修斯忍住了没吸鼻子。  
纽特起身目送他离开。忒修斯一脚踏进壁炉，又忍不住转身回来给纽特一个拥抱。  
**“再见，Artemis。”**

4.  
忒修斯沉默不语。  
年轻的斯卡曼德家长子，前途无量的青年傲罗，于25岁高龄开始了叛逆。  
“且不说《保密法》绝不允许这样的行为出现，”父亲终于开口，“我希望你明白，我们绝不希望用一个儿子的死亡来为斯卡曼德增添荣光。”  
忒修斯越发觉得自己像一个气急败坏又一意孤行的叛逆期少年，但他还是近乎幼稚地重申：“我不会改变决定。”  
母亲泪水涟涟，在擦泪的间隙开口：“那么我们呢？那么 **纽特** 呢？你就都不在乎了吗孩子？”  
**噢。** 我当然在乎。但忒修斯强迫自己不要去想，他选择继续沉默不语。  
另外一个沉默不语的斯卡曼德突然开口：“我赞成忒修斯。”  
母亲睁大眼睛，父亲吹起胡子。忒修斯泫然欲泣。  
最小的那个斯卡曼德继续说：“忒修斯明白什么是该做的什么不是，这一点上他向来比我更清楚。”他顿了一下，又继续，“我并不明白违反《保密法》会带来什么，但我明白这场战争会带来什么，以及如果为了遵守《保密法》而选择不参战又会给巫师界带来什么。”  
纽特很少在没有神奇动物的地方这样一次性说这么多话。忒修斯甚至不敢看他明亮的绿色眼睛。  
“以及，如果我到了法定年龄，开拔时出发的会有两个斯卡曼德。”纽特说完便开始研究茶杯花纹。  
**噢。** 这真是。出乎意料的发言。忒修斯真的觉得自己要和母亲一样泪水涟涟了。  
老斯卡曼德吁出一口气。斯卡曼德夫人擦干泪水。小斯卡曼德还在研究茶杯花纹。大斯卡曼德站起身说：“那我走了。”  
一脚踏出家门，又忍不住抽身回来紧紧拥抱纽特。  
**“再见，Artemis。”**

5.  
忒修斯不知所措。  
 **莉塔。莉塔。莉塔。**  
忒修斯甚至忘记哭泣。  
首席傲罗被矮他半个头的弟弟抱紧。  
**纽特。纽特。纽特。**  
 **阿尔忒弥斯。**  
忒修斯把自己埋进纽特脖颈。  
什么都消失了。大火也好，尼可·勒梅也好，拉雪兹神父公墓也好，默然者也好，傲罗也好，魔杖也好，甚至莉塔也好。  
天地被大火烧得熔化，冷却后又回缩凝固成一个圆。  
是月亮。  
**不是天上挂着的那一个** 。  
首席傲罗最后一次在神奇动物学家的脖颈里吸鼻子，直起身来擦擦眼睛。  
“梅林在上，至少你还完好无损。”忒修斯艰难微笑。  
“忒修斯。笑不出来就别笑了。“纽特别开眼睛。  
**然而这双眼睛在这样黑的夜里还是像奇迹一样闪闪发光。** 忒修斯想。  
“我，还要回魔法部交代一下工作，你明白的。”忒修斯换了一句话说。  
纽特点头，绿色眼睛看着兄长幻影移形。  
忒修斯咒语吐到一半，又住口回身，再一次将脸埋进纽特脖颈。  
**“再见，Artemis。”**

+1  
纽特不知所措。  
他只来得及看见一道绿光和一个黑影，然后一个忒修斯就啪嗒一声倒在地上。  
所有的人都冲上前去继续追捕格林德沃，只有两个斯卡曼德留在原地。一个躺在地上，一个站在地上。现在站着的那一个跪下来了。  
**然后两个斯卡曼德变成了一个。**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

斯卡曼德抱着霍比*想，我们还未曾告别。

*霍比是纽特退休后养的三只猫狸子的其中一只。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写深沉风格，那种跨越时空始终如一的情感。结果无可避免地变成了儿童文学作家装深沉又一力作。  
> 啊。什么时候才能变成成熟的major character death写手呢。令人苦恼。


End file.
